Bandz A Make Tira Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: The next installment of the Bandz A Make Her Dance series is here. Sorry for the delay and I am open to requests on who should hit the stage next. Enjoy!


**Truth is big shout out to Broken Galaxies for guessing the song correctly. Enjoying the next installment of the Bandz A Her Dance series.**

The booming music, and commotion of the guests filled the club as Mileena's Lounge was quickly turning the Netherrealm into the local hotspot for locals, tourists, and anyone trying to get freaky. Tonight was no different as the place was packed with couples making love, singles making it rain on the dancers and everyone else in between.

As usual Roxy aka DJ Blue Balls was controlling the wheels of steel. The dancers couldn't help but to move, shake, and twerk their bodies when the music hit. The Lounge's notoriety continued to soar as people from other universes flooded the place.

Over in a booth sat the leather goddess herself Casey Lynch and Pandora. After a year long of touring the world with many bands, trashing every hotel imaginable they wanted a short break before hitting the road again and causing chaos.

"This place kicks some serious ass but it needs more leather." Casey said while sipping on some pink champale.

"You think everything needs leather I swear your obsessed with the shit." Pandora retorted

"Nothing beats wearing leather you should try it. Fuck it's hot in here!"

Casey ripped her top off and poured her drink all over her chest making her breasts glisten off of the lights.

"Wanna taste?"

"Hell yeah! Get over here—hold up DJ Blue Balls is speaking."

As she said that she started motorboating Casey's tits. Casey closed her eyes and threw her head taking it all in as Pandora was handling her tits like a pro. The music then faded out as DJ Blue Balls took to the mic.

"Netherealm let me hear you!" She shouted as the crowd emitted a deafening roar of excitement. Everybody was drawn into her words as she spoke.

"Now I want—hold on. Hey you two save it for the strippers! Now then everyone to give it up for the face that runs the place, the Tarkatan Temptress, Mileena!"

The crowd erupted as Mileena emerged from her own personal booth dressed in outfit from MK9. Most were in absolute awe of her beauty. From her tanned skin to her top that was barely there people couldn't avert their gaze while other just straight up drooled over her. Even without her veil hiding her Tarkatan mouth people still wanted a piece of her.

"I can see everyone is having a good time, either that or the DJ ain't the only one with blue balls."

"Here at The Lounge you get nothing but the best Netherrealm has to offer. With that being said give it up tonight's musical performance Kid Rock!"

The crowd cheered as Kid Rock took the stage.

"Netherealm let me hear you fucking scream!"

Everyone immediately roared in response.

"Now lets raise some hell and make a lot of noise!"

As he said that himself and his band started playing.

The lights dimmed as a spotlight was pointed at the stripper stage. Smoke started to cloud the bottom of the curtain. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation as Mileena took the mic again.

"And now… all the way from the darkest, most twisted, sick, perverse parts of the Netherrealm. You've fought against her, she's caused you many migraines with her split personality. Many of you have wanted to have your way with her others have wanted to kill her. Introducing the malfested mistress herself Tira!"

Kid Rock started the intro to 'American Bad Ass' as the curtains opened up to reveal the ring blade wielder slowly appear.

Tira sensually crawled out on the stage in tune to the intro. She took no prisoners as she came out in a ripped up version of her outfit from SCIV. Every movement she made, every motion had the entire place glued to her. Patrons were licking their lips while going to town with each other a they took in Tira's luscious petite curves while she was making them sweat profusely with her crawling.

The main riff kicked in as she got up slowly and started dancing sensually to the song. A seductive smile played on her face as her Jolly state had crowd attracted to her when bent over giving everyone a nice view of her round ass.

Over at the bar stood Princess Peach and Princess Daisy on top of the stand.

As soon as the song picked up Peach yanked off her dress revealing everything imaginable. She then grabbed Daisy, engulfed her in a long, hard kiss and was harder than a rock. Daisy was already ridiculously horny as she came in the Lounge in lingerie.

"Would stop stalling already and fuck me?!" Daisy was clearly getting impatient as Peach tried to keep up the foreplay. Eventually Peach gave in and held Daisy up viciously pounding her pussy as if she was gonna be the last girl she'd ever fuck. Daisy being a low-key masochist was taunting Peach to go faster.

"Is that the best you got whore? I guess Bowser DOES own that ass!"

"Oh you've done it now! I'm gonna make scream my name and put some respect on it!"

Peach quickened her pace making Daisy scream out in ecstasy.

Back on the stage had the crowd in a trance. Aside from the couple's going at it like rabbits everyone was watching every step, smirk, and movement Tira like she was the only thing that mattered.

Tons of bills began to flood the stage as Tira hopped of the stage and got closer to the crowd. She grabbed her hula hoop(cuz I'm not paying any lawsuit over someone getting cut up by her ring blade) and walked up to Mai Shiranui put the hoop over her, dragged it towards her and crept inside.

Tira rose slowly groping the ninja's legs as she came up making a bulge form under her as Tira grinding her ass against Mai's crotch. She then thrusted herself into Mai in tune with the song. Mai was struggling to restrain herself as she wanted to grab the assassin's hips.

"Go ahead, you know you want to…." Tira said in a crazed tone.

She didn't have to tell Mai twice as she grabbed Tira's hips with one hand and thrusted with her as Tira held them in place while in the hoop.

Then Mai pulled her shaft out with the other hard and started to stroke it vigorously. Tira's panties started to dampen as she enjoyed this as much as Mai did.

It didn't take long before the ninja couldn't take anymore releasing her load all over Tira's back.

 **'Fucking lightweight…'** Gloomy thought.

"I'm not through with you yet!"

Tira quickened her pace as her thrusting got Mai hard again. This time she just let Tira do all the work while stood there trying not to lose it.

As the song was finishing up Tira undid Mai's ponytail, held her face close before bringing her hands down to grab Mai's breasts and started to motorboat her. Mai couldn't take it any more as she released another load with it landing on Tira's breasts.

Tira took a handful of it from her shirt and licked it up.

"Tasty, rich and creamy."

Tira then got her and Mai out of the hula hoop and made her way back to the stage as Mai collapsed to the floor. She then had her back on the pole as the song ended.

The crowd cheered whistled and howled when a purple aura formed around Tira. She then hung her head and closed her eyes as the next song was starting up.

Along side Kid Rock appeared Uncle Kracker when their song 'What Chu Looking At?" started playing.

Tira then yanked off her top letting her boobs bounce freely as she twirled it around her head and threw it to an Dranei who caught it and started using it to stroke her cock and slowly started licking her lips.

" **You would just love fuck me wouldn't 'cha? I bet you're imagining yourself having me ass up face down in submission being forced to do whatever your miserable, demented mind pleases you sick fuck."** Tira said in a low voice as Gloomy stole the show.

Tira took off her bottom shaking her pretty ass, and juicy pussy to the crowd.

" **You'd love nothing more than to tear open my holes with your big cock. You want to make me scream louder than a banshee while your ravaging my body."**

Tira's words were driving the people crazy as she started grinding her pussy against the pole making the crowd scream out in pleasure as some of them hit an orgasm. Their semen splashing the stage and floor some of it got on Tira but she didn't care.

" **Come on you sweaty meat puppet cum for me! Release your seed all over me!"**

The Dranei had her eyes closed in sheer pleasure as she quickened her pace. With every stroke getting her closer and closer to the climax. The Dranei was completely hooked as if she was a sex slave herself being forced into submission.

Tira had the her hypnotized with her sopping wet pussy moving up and down the pole. The assassin was in ecstasy as she was close to cumming. Off over in her booth obviously oblivious to everyone Mileena pointed to DJ Blue Balls who then took opened up a secret button.

"Time to jack it up a few notches…"

Unbeknown to Tira, Mileena had the pole rigged to vibrate on her command. Upon getting the signal DJ Blue Balls hit the switch as the pole began to vibrate stimulating Tira even further, driving her even crazier than she already was.

" **Oooh….aahh…f-fuck…t-t-this i-is the b-best j-j-job ever!" Tira said as she started grinding the pole at a quicker pace.**

The crowd was on their last leg as a lot of them had nutted like a sprinkler, squirted cum all over the stage.

Tira was on the brink of collapse moaning loudly as the movement of the pole was driving her crazy.

" **So close…. Just a little more… cum with me! Here it comes! Fuuuucccck!"**

Tira and the Dranei both groaned loudly in sheer pleasure as they both reached their climax. Leaving Tira covered the Dranei's seed and Tira covering the pole with her juices.

She then picked up as many bills as she could, stuffed them in her boots, licked some semen off her hand, and walked backstage but not before blowing a kiss to the crowd.

Tira then switched back to Jolly looked back and said "I swear I love this job…"


End file.
